MsCuriosity
by Paranormal Stranger
Summary: They say curiosity kills the cat… Or in this case curiosity takes the cat through time into a whole new life in which she must fight for her life while keeping the world in one piece from being over thrown by creatures from hell! *intakes air dramatically* moving on…
1. Note

They say curiosity kills the cat… Or in this case curiosity takes the cat through time into a whole new life in which she must fight for her life while keeping the world in one piece from being over thrown by creatures from hell! *intakes air dramatically* moving on…

The name's Audrey, Audrey Parks. I'm just your normal average teenage girl of the 21st century…or so I thought. I like to hang out with my friends, skateboarding, having fun, you know; the whole shebang. Most of all I love to play video games. There's not a day that goes by where I don't lay down on the couch, grab that remote and play till I burn out my console, especially when it's my all time favorite game, Jak and Daxter. I've always dreamt of meeting my two favorite characters in person, I mean how cool would that be, right? But I never imagined that my dream would come true. Crazy I know, but hear me out.

You know that lecture your mom gives you when you play so much and your face is literally only an inch or so away from the television screen, that you'll get sucked into the video game itself? You have no idea how true those words are, because that's exactly what happened to me, sort of. Okay, so now you're probably thinking, "oh, this girl is a freak," or, "someone's needy for attention," or possibly, "put this chick in the loony bin!" but I'm not crazy, I promise! The things I'm about to tell you really did happen. I know it sounds pretty stupid and lame, but if you'll just give me a moment of your time I can assure you that the things I'm about to say are truer then true. Just think about it for a second…did you think about it yet? No? Alright I'll give you another second.

.

.

.

You'll listen? GREAT!

.

.

Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter for me to tell you, ha-ha talk about a cliffhanger, am I right? Right..? You left didn't you….? Yea, you did…

ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU! JUST DON'T LEAVE!

Well here it goes…

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Hello my fellow Jak lovers! :D The last story i created _Decoded_, is going to be deleted. i couldn't think of a next chapter so instead i created this story. My OC, Audrey Parks, is starring this little number. I'm sorry for those who were expecting more of decoded, but writers block prevailed T_T anyway i can grantee that Ms. Curiosity will continue on. i hope you enjoy it. :) **


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

My heart was racing, sweat running down my face from anxiousness. The clock was staring back at me, mocking me with its slim black hands, the seconds slowly ticking away. I was at the edge of my seat. I could hear my heart beating loudly, practically ripping out of my chest. 'Please hurry, PLEASE!' I wanted to scream. I can't hold on much longer! My knuckles turned white from how tight I was holding on, 'just a few more… a few more!'

RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"YES! SCHOOLS OUT!" I jumped out of my desk with enthusiasm, slung my book bag over my shoulder and was the first one out of the room! Victory is mine! I ran down the seaming endless hallways. My bag hitting my back with its heavy text books as I ran for the exit.

"Hey!"

"Watch it, dork!"

"Slow down!"

The many students of South Hill High shouted towards me as I bumped into them on accident. "Sorry!" I shouted back. I looked back at the many angry glares I was given. I grinned nervously and continued to run. I guess I wasn't paying attention because next thing you know I was on the floor with hundreds of papers flying around above me. I quickly got up and noticed I bumped into the school principle…oh no…

Mr. Reilly glared down at me, his face as red a tomato. I laughed nervously and quickly got up and collected the papers that were now spread all over the floor. "he-he..Sorry Mr. Reilly. It won't happen again" I said. I stacked the papers together and handed them to him. He swiped them out of my hand and stocked off. I watched him turn into a different direction and I ran from the scene. "Hey Audr-""No time, gotta fly! See ya in an hour!" I shouted to my best friend, Lana.

She struck dumbfounded as she watched me run off, "oh, uh okay…" blinking her blue eyes. I entered the school lobby, running out of breath. I saw the school entrance 'just a little further...' I pushed past the crowd of ready students and pushed open the metal doors. A blinding light greeted my brown eyes. "GOOAAL" I yelled out proudly, pumping my fist in the air. I was finally outside, where my carriage, or in other words, my mom's car, awaited me. I opened the back door and jumped in "to the house! Step on it!" "Excuse me, young lady!?" "Uhh, I mean…I love you?" I shrunk into the seats in fear. She rolled her eyes and began to drive out of the car lot.

We finally made it to the house where my precious was waiting for me. I ran out of the car with the speed of a bullet. I was jogging in place waiting for mom to hurry and open the door "c'mon mommy, pleeaaasseee" I pleaded. "alright, alright I'm coming" she got out of the car and walked up to the door. I began making noises of desperateness as she fumbled with the keys. She finally found the house key and opened the door. I burst in "BABY!" Mickey, our dog, was barking happily as I got on my knees and hugged her. She gave me slobbery kisses making me laugh" down girl, down!" I commanded. The golden retriever sat down, wagging her tail, as she gave a lopsided smile with her tongue hanging out "good girl" I patted her head and ran up to my room. I opened my sticker decorated door and walked into my slightly messy room. Clothes hanging out of its hamper, bed still not made books and game boxes sitting on the floor. Eh, could be worse, I thought. I dropped my bag on the floor beside me and picked up some of the mess. Putting the last of the books away I grabbed the ultimate thing that I had been making a fuss about. I held the game, Jak and Daxter, up in sweet triumph. I petted the box "soon my precious…" I said creepily.

I did my homework for an hour. Thank goodness that it wasn't a lot, being a Friday and all. I finished up the rest of my math and packed away the papers. I heard a knocking on the front door "must be Lana," I grinned excitedly. I grabbed the game and packed in a smaller red backpack long with my small play-station 2 console. I slung the bag over my shoulder and skipped out of my room and down the stairs. Mickey was barking at the tall blonde.

"Hey, you ready?" "Definitely" I replied jumping off the last step, my short curly hair bouncing along my steps. I kissed my mother on her cheek and waved good bye, not knowing that it would be my last goodbye for awhile.


	3. Chapter 2: Stranger than Fiction

Lana and I were walking down the street, singing stupid songs really loudly, pissing off the neighbor hood. Old man Jenkins started throwing some colorful words at our way," He obviously doesn't know talent when he hears it" I whispered to the taller blonde. Lana giggled, "You just love to cause trouble don't you?" I gasped in mock horror, my eyes wide with surprise "Whhaaa? Me? Well I never!" she gave me a bored look. Next thing you know we both started laughing, holding our stomachs. Mr. Jenkins growled ready to throw his cane at us. He was an elderly man, a war veteran. I had the privilege to one day sneak into his house while he was on his daily exercise walk. Pictures of him and his fellow comrades were sitting in their frames on a wooden table pressed against the living room wall. A frame of Medals hung on the wall above the table. But what had caught my eye was a black and white photo of a woman smiling at the camera. At the corner of the photo something was written in red ink. I picked up the picture, "to my dear Harold, I love you till the day I die –Lydia' this puzzled me. I never knew he had a wife, I was curious and I wanted to investigate more, but an angry Mr. Jenkins was standing by the door way, his body shook with anger, "Get out…" "I- I'm sorry Mr. Jen- "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" he screamed. I put the picture back down on the table and scrambled past him out the doorway.

I didn't really go that far. I went back to apologize but instead I found him on his knees holding the picture of the women close to his chest, crying "oh Lydia, come back….," My heart reached out to him. No wonder he was always so mad at the world, so angry. The world had taken somebody from him, somebody dear. Here I always thought he was a cruel man just because it was fun to him. Now I knew why he was the way he is. I ran away from there as fast as I could. I ran back home that day, crying. The instant I saw my mom I hugged her tightly. "Audrey? Sweetie, what's wrong?" I shook my head and continued to cry into her shirt "Audrey? "She asked worriedly, "nothing..." I replied," I just love you a lot mommy" she hugged me in return. The look of worry and concern etched cross her face. I just smiled with a tear stained face.

After that day, I never went back to that house, and every time I passed him I would pretended as If I didn't saw anything. I tried not to be as annoying and rude. I knew the feeling of losing someone. I understand him now. I thought I never could but I do. It's funny how life works. You find out you have more in common with the person you least expect. Lana had apologized to the old man. He snorted and walked back inside but not without stealing a glance my way. I stood frozen. I thought I saw something glint in his eyes but that quickly faded and his stare became a glare. I stuck my tongue out at him, which earned me a rough nudge to the ribcage. Mr. Jenkins growled, "Rotten kids," and with that he slammed the door and shut his curtains closed. Lana sighed" must you do that?" "Yes" she sighed in exasperation and we continued to walk to her house. She was babbling about one thing or another but I didn't really pay attention. I looked back at the old man's house. I did a two finger salute in his honor and went my way.

We finally made it to her place. Her mom was busy in the kitchen so we didn't bother her and headed into her room, "did you bring it?" she asked, "but of course my dear" I grinned. She opened the door to her room. Pink walls, pink bed, pink everything. I made a face like I always do every time I come into her room. She giggled and sat down in front of her T.V set. I took my back pack off and unzipped it open. I dug out the console and its wires along with the game I was eager to play. I opened the box where a few of the games of the Jak series were in, I pulled out the first game TLP and put it in the console. We plugged everything in and turned on the T.V. the Play-station logo appeared along with a few other advertisements. I grabbed the controller and watched the cut scenes, "let the game begin!" "hoorah!"

A few hours, dinner and a food fight later, I was ready to go on my way home. Ms. O'Neil had offered to give me a ride home and I politely declined, "are you sure? It's getting dark out" she peeked out the window. The sun was beginning to set. The sky a lovely orange hue, "I'll be fine Ma'am, not to worry, I'll get home fastest I can its only a few block away," "I know sweetheart but it can get dangerous out at night.

'This is -, with breaking news. A new source of energy has been recently spotted in Arizona, what looks like to be another oil spill, is not. Local feds. , Reported what seems to be a form of oil like substance but with qualities unknown to man. More new at elev-,' Lana's dad shut the news off turning the channel into a football game, "weird stuff" "totally" I agreed. " it's probably nothing, knowing the media they just want more views and will do anything to get it" her mother replied, "you should start heading home Audrey it's starting to get darker by the minute" "Right, well thanks for inviting me Ms, O'Neil, I'll see you at school Lana banana, see ya Mr. Daddy-o" "later kid-o...TOUCHDOWN!" we stared at the man with surprise. I laughed and headed out the door waving goodbye to the ladies of the house.

I was walking down the dark quiet streets. Normally this place was full of life in the day time, but now it's just kind of scary. 'Calm yourself Audrey, home is not too far away' I told myself. At the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow move. I turned my head to the direction of the shadow but saw nothing but an empty street. I gulped and wiped the small beads of sweat off my forehead. I continued walking down clutching at the handles of my bag tighter. I saw another shadow move between two houses. I was starting to panic, crap. I began to walk a lot faster. 'I should've have gotten a ride home, stupid, stupid girl! My eyes must be playing trick on me, yea, that's it, just a figment of my imagination. Yea…' another shadow had moved in front of me, I screamed at fell back landing on my rear. I looked back up to see the same shadow was actually the shape of a person running away to the other side. I couldn't tell what kind of figure they had, if it was a boy or a girl, but they seemed to be my height and they were small. Pissed as I was for scaring me, I got up and ran after them, "hey, you!" I yelled out, for a moment they stopped and looked back, all I could make out was their clothes, they were dressed in black, and I could make out a strange round metal disk attached to their back. How Strange.

The stranger then continued to run, gosh they were fast. I took a second to catch my breath and ran after them. It felt like hours that I was chasing this person; they turned into so many corners and curves it was hard to keep up "stop!" I yelled out but to no avail, the figure kept running. Soon enough I lost sight of the person and found myself by an abandoned factory, a few miles from home. Crap…mom is going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 3: Some welcoming

I stared at the building in awe. It was huge. The windows were boarded up, some broken, doors broken into. The place was trashed. There were a few generators outside the building connected to huge wires that were also connected to large wooden posts. a tall electrical fence was blocking my way from investigating. I tried looking through the holes without touching the fence. I squinted my eyes to get a better look. There I saw it, her, or him, ooo whoever that person was. The shadow figure was running into the building. They kicked a boarded up door open splitting the wood in pieces. 'Shoot how do I get over there?' I thought to myself as I stared at the tall metal fence in front of me. I couldn't tell if it was on or not. There was no ladder round here that I could use. I could try to climb up one of the wooden posts outside of the building but they were too far from the fence. AARRGHH. There is only one way to get over it and that's to climb the fence. I was hesitant to do so. If I touch it, it could send me to the hospital that is if someone finds me here, or it could send a shock so lethal I could die. I had to do it though. I carefully reached my hand out. My heart was beating faster with every inch I took. I held my breath, scared. I shut my eyes closed preparing for the pain. The tip of my middle finger finally reached just a centimeter away from the fence, and then I touched it.

Nothing came, no shock, no death. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief. I grabbed onto the fence through the holes and began to climb my way up. I slung myself over to the other side and dropped down. I landed on the ground. I looked over to the side I was at and grinned. I did it! Now, time to find that stranger. I really must be an idiot because I'm chasing a potential killer or rapist or both. I shivered. I shook such thoughts out of my head and my made my way to the same door the other person went into. I stepped over the broken pieces. The inside of the factory was dark, the only light available was the moonlight showing through the broken windows. I grabbed at the wall beside me trying to feel for a breaker. I couldn't find one. Crap. My head snapped towards the sound of running footsteps. I could see the stranger run across the windows. I ran after them. The figure pushed open a heavy metal door. It must have lead to a basement. I ran up to the door and halted. I looked down into the room, a staircase leading down. It was pitch black. Double Crap. My knees were beginning to buckle underneath me. "No! I have to be brave" I looked down again, images of monsters, creatures, slender man, the grudge, deep space, Freddy Kruger, Michael Myers and anything that I have ever watched, played and seen of all kinds of horror played through my mind. I gulped. Triple crap! I am an idiot! Mom was right; I shouldn't have watched so many scary movies. My breath was shaky. I shivered it was cold in the building. I guess not having been used for so many years must make it pretty cold and uncomfortable. I took a deep breath and set my foot on the first step. I took another step "here I go," I whispered. A couple more steps. I heard a loud click, like a switch had been turned on. The lights were turned on. How does this place still have power? My heart was racing even faster at this point. 'Why couldn't I be a normal kid and listen to my mom like I'm supposed to have.' I nagged at myself. I slowly continued down the steps. I made it to the last one and I looked at the room I was in. it was pretty spacious. There were crates everywhere. The walls were of metal like most of the building itself. It looked like a control room. A Huge Television monitor stood at the back end taking up most of the wall. Beneath the monitor was a row of control panels and in between them, seemed to be ramp that you could use to walk up to the screen. A couple of folded chairs were stacked up against the opposite wall, but out of everything in this room that I've seen there was still something, or someone missing. Where's is that runaway hiding? There wasn't anywhere were they could hide. Was there? I made my way into room, cautious of my surroundings. There was no other way but the stairs to escape to. Was it really my imagination that had leaded me to here? I walked up to the control panels. They seem to be working, wonder what they do. A red button was flashing brightly in front of me. "ooooo, shiny button!" I squealed. I pushed the button. The monitor turned on with a loud hum. 'Please enter data' a female electronic voice echoed, "data?" I looked around the room. Nothing. 'Please enter plug-in data' a plug had appeared on the control panel. This would be an amazing opportunity to play my games on this huge TV... Not seeing the harm in it, or the stranger, I shrugged and took out the console from my bag. I put jak 2 in instead. I plugged in the console resting it on top of the panel. The logo appeared. Sweet it worked! I ran over to the chairs and picked one out. Unfolding it, I sat down in front. Just when the game was about to start, it froze. "awww, c'mon!" I stood up and checked over the ps2. Nothing seemed wrong with it. I looked beside it. A bronze metal contraption was floating in a glass container; "was that there before?" pieces of the metal were orbiting around it. It was in the shape of an egg with strange encryptions on it. If I didn't know any better I would have said that it looked like a precursor artifact from the game. I looked more closely at the egg. I hadn't noticed the screen, even with its large magnitude, had changed into a swirling vortex, its glass plate sliding up into the ceiling above. Next thing you know, something grabbed me from behind and pulled me over to the ramp pushing me into the screen. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a pair of purple orbs.


	5. Chapter 4: Right place, wrong time

I don't remember what happened after that I must have fainted, but I do remember feeling a tingling sensation throughout my body. Did the events that occurred really happen or was I just dreaming? Because the next thing I knew I had woken up to the sound of engines. I groaned. I was still groggy and tired. I felt like the energy was sucked right out of me. I yawned loudly, somehow finding the energy to sit up from my squishy bedding. I rubbed my eyes from the sleepiness. Another yawn escaped my lips. Man I was tired. I felt like I ran for hours on a treadmill. My legs were sore. I stood up, stretching my sore muscles. My ears picked up the sound of engines roaring past me. My eyes perked open temporarily blinded from the sudden light. I blocked the light from my face with my arm, my eyes barely adjusting to it. When I finally came to though, my jaw dropped.

The sight of flying automobiles over my head was a surprising image. Not to mention the huge walls that seems to curve in every corner. An even more surprising image were the people that walked past me without notice or the ones that bothered to give me curious looks. Their ears were long and stretched as if someone had pulled them to make them the way they were. I want to touch them so bad! I shook the thought away. I had to figure out where I was and how to get the heck back home. Though I had a pretty good idea as to where I am, I was surprised I haven't freaked out yet. I guess my dream wasn't a dream after all. Nevertheless; I noticed I was standing in one of the many garden patches that occupied the grassy area. Strange looking plants and what I assumed to be vegetables and fruits took residence in the garden. I examined one of the fruits, it looked like a pear but it was blue. I plucked the fruit and sniffed it. It smelled good, kind of sweet. I wiped the edible looking plant on my white shirt. My stomach growled. I looked around to see if anyone was close enough to hear in the hopes of saving myself from embarrassment. Well, can't walk on an empty stomach now can I? Just when I was about to take my first bite, the sprinklers decided to greet me.

I screeched. The cold water hit my exposed arms, and soaking me. I cursed under my breath. This is just lovely! I jumped away from the garden and onto the dry side-walk. "urrggh, just great! What else could go wrong?" I growled. I squeezed out some water from my shirt and hair. My pants were a lost cause and my shoes were filled. I sighed in frustration. To make matters worse, a group of guards, dressed in red armor holding big guns were marching their way towards me, 'Crimson guards.' their eyes glared through their large helmets. 'Oh no, not good, not good at all' I started to panic. I looked around for help. The citizens that were here begun to run away others simply turned their heads in the other direction. I just had to open my mouth. The guard's leader walked in front, chest puffed out and head held high. I instantly recognized him by his spiky orange hair and tattooed face, "Errol…" I whispered. The head honcho's right armed man. The commander and chief of the Crimson guards and the leader of 'glorious' Haven city's side kick, 'This can't be happening to me right now.'

The only thing I could think of was to run away, but I didn't have anywhere to go. The guards were getting closer. I turned my back to them and looked at the ground in front of me. Maybe they won't notice, "You, girl!" they noticed… I turned towards the demanding voice, shyly. Errol was standing tall in front of me, glaring down at me. I used to make fun of his character, always mocking him and how dumb he was, but being up close and personal I found him to be extremely intimidating. A slight breeze touched my wet skin, instantly sending Goosebumps. I couldn't help but shiver, "why are you all wet?" he demanded to know. I gulped in fear. I couldn't find my voice, "I-i-i-, "CRAP! His expression became into an even darker glare if possible, "I asked you a question, girl, why are you w-? "

"_Sir, the boy has arrived"_ his communicator went flying out of his pocket. Boy? Could he mean? No way…"copy that" Errol replied, the communicator went back into his back pocket. Cool. His attention went back to me though, double crap, "don't let me catch you again, understood?" he shouted to my face, "C-crystal" "good" he smirked and signaled for his men to continue forward. One of the other guards purposefully bumped into me. I watched them leave. I didn't realize how tense my body was until I began to relax. Now I'm knew for sure where I was. I'm in haven city, but how is this even possible? I asked myself. How is it even possible to get sucked into a game in the first place? Let's not forget to mention the fact that this 'boy' could possibly be the guy that ends up saving the world more than once, coming into this present from the past like in the game. I felt a headache begin to form, oh man, I'm screwed.


	6. Chapter 5: A whole new world

I walked behind the group of crimson guards that had earlier confronted me. If I was right, then they can possibly lead me to the main person I always wanted to meet. Maybe then, they can help me get out of here. Unfortunately, I got so caught up with my surroundings that I lost track of Errol and his men. Only I can manage to lose a bunch of men with big guns. I sighed mentally slapping myself. I stopped walking for a moment to think. 'There headed towards where Jak will land at, where was that again?' I sighed in frustration. This is becoming such a pain in the rear. I looked up to the buildings around me. The walls were made of metal; the place mostly contained factories and possibly apartment buildings. The buildings and lights reflected a red and grey color. The sewer's entrance should be around here too. A large upper walk way like a second story sidewalk was held above me. The power station was just up there too. "That's right! I'm in the industrial section," I snapped my fingers in happy realization.

If I'm in the industrial section, then that must mean that Jak is too. "Wait, isn't the scene where Jak gets captured on the walkway?" Just as I asked my question I was quickly answered when a blur of orange ran past my legs, making me scream for the second time. "Don't worry jak, ill save you before you know it!" the orange blur turned out to be another character from the game, and jak's best friend "Daxter?" the orange animal hide behind a hole in the wall. I turned back and watched as the Krimson guards carried away a green/blonde boy no later than 15. He was knocked out cold. They must have hit him with the gun. I contemplated whether or not I should stop them. I don't have the strength or the skill to beat them down. They would probably beat me down and throw me in jail, and if I did, wouldn't that change the fate of the game? I really hate science right about now.

I watched them leave the area. I had no choice. I've never felt so bad in my life bad as I did now. I was helpless. Maybe not completely helpless…DAXTER! I ran over to the hole that the orange ottsel hid. I crouched down to its level. I tried peeking in but the hole was dark on the inside. It was big enough for a hand to fit in though. I rolled up my wet sleeve up to my elbow and reached in. I tried feeling for something soft and furry and so far nothing. I reached in a little further and I felt a sharp pain on my hand, "Ow!" I pulled my hand back and held it close to my chest trying to sooth away the pain. He freaking bit me! I growled "that'll teach you to mess with me!" I heard him yell out from the hole. I growled, "That's it! Come here you little rat!" I reached in again and I got a hold of something. I quickly pulled it out. It turned out I grabbed the ottsel by his leg. He was kicking and trying to loosen my grip "Jak! Help! She's going to eat me!" he screamed out loudly. I winced; he had a high pitched voice. "Geez, will you calm down? I'm not going to eat you" I looked around to see if anyone was looking our way but thankfully no one did. Daxter kept kicking. I sighed. I put him down on the ground. This was getting annoying.

He dusted his fur off and glared up at me, "hey! What's the big idea?" "Well, the idea was trying to help you get your friend back and finding my way home" I deadpanned. He stood there with his mouth open but no words came out, so I continued, "I saw what happened, what those guys did was beyond wrong, and I can't even imagine what they will do next," of course that was a lie. I knew exactly what they would do. He put his hands up stopping me "wait so let me guest this straight, you, want to help me? Why?" he looked up at me suspiciously. I don't blame him for his suspicions. A girl, soaking wet, coming out from the middle of nowhere, is offering a talking animal help to get his best friend back. Yup, pretty nutty stuff. "Look, do you want the help or not?" he pondered this over for a moment, putting his hand up to his chin in thought. I looked over his features. He had long ears kind of like a bunny but they stood straight up one of them slightly folded. He had a pair of brown goggles on, the only thing aside from his gloves that he was able to keep after he was pushed into a pool of dark eco.

Yup this little guy used to be human before his accident occurred in Misty island. His incident is the result of karma. As an act of rebellion he and Jak headed to the one place their mentor, Samos, told them not to go to. Upon arriving, they found themselves near a basin of eco deadly and dangerous to many and very unpredictable to its victims. A lurker, (a creature from the first game) had snuck up behind them and as an act of bravery; Jak threw a precursor bomb at it. But the bomb blew back the blond boy bumping into his flame headed friend and sending him into the eco. Fortunately Daxter came back out alive, but as an animal instead, thus their adventure began in trying to return him to normal. Moral of the story: always listen to your elders! I giggled silently. He was cute with his mousy face and slender body he was no taller than maybe 2 ½ ft. Just about as tall as my knee, maybe. His bright orange fur stuck out like a sore thumb just about anywhere, and his loud mouth.

He finally made his decision, "alright, I'm in toots, the name's Daxter" he held out his hand, "I know, Audrey" I shook his small hand. He gave me a questioning look. Crap, I slipped up., "uh, I mean-"he held his hand up to stop me and shook his head" I don't wanna know, I'm having one hell of a day as it is anyway" I nodded. I need to be more careful. I'm already interfering in the game enough as it is, "So where to, toots?"

"Well, actually I was hoping you would tell me, I'm kinda new around here," so to speak.

"Great" he said sarcastically, rolling his large eyes, "I got nothing." I stood back up. I saw a help wanted sign, an exterminating job. "We could start there?" I pointed. "It's a start, lead the way hot stuff." He climbed up my leg and onto my shoulder, "why are you all wet?" he shook water out of his hand. It was my turn to roll my eyes, "ugh don't ask."

And thus began a new journey of a girl and her new friend.


	7. Chapter 6: Reunited and it feels so good

Two years later

* * *

Daxter and I had stumbled upon Osmo that day, an elderly old man who ran an exterminating shop. He gave us the job, clothes, and a place to stay at his shop. I had to get rid of mine. They weren't the typical haven clothing, making me stick out like a sore thumb more then I already was. I was presented a blue duster with a brown collar and pockets, a white tank top underneath, maroon colored pants, a brown belt that had gun holsters attached to it, fingerless brown gloves and a pair of brown boots. We did odd jobs here and there; Killing metal bugs and the occasional queen bee. Sometimes we got rewarded for our work, thus my gold piercings and ear cuff chains.

We made friends and many enemies, such as Kaeden, an evil man who threatened to run Osmo out of town. We came across a map that would lead us into the hell hole where Jak was being held. Having to go through the prison ventilation system, we made it across a hall way. It turned out Kaeden was a metal head in disguise. Ugly looking fellow too. We defeated him; with some kick-butt moves no less. I was excited to meet Jak for the first time.

I held his soon-to-be clothes tightly to my chest. I tried hard not to squeal. A while ago everything began to register into my mind that all of this was real. When I had first started everything seemed to be unreal, my mind was sort of blank but, the next day I realized that I wasn't dreaming. I screamed my head off, scaring everybody awake. Everything that had happened that previous night was real, all of it was real. I had been thrown into a life I thought I could never have, without reason or explanation. I just had to go with the flow, and that's what I did. Now here I am saving the hero that's supposed to save the world alongside his furry friend.

We stepped on a mini-lift, which rapidly propelled us downwards through the air, Towards Jak. He was cuffed to a cold metal table that stood center of the prison area. He was in pain after having to endure so much dark eco to his body from the injections. He was groaning tiredly tugging at the chains that kept him locked in place. I could see multiple scars on his arms, mostly his wrists and ankles from trying to escape. Daxter began to call, "Ding, ding... Third floor... Body chains, roach food, torture devices." the small rodent hybrid jumped onto Jak's chest," Hey buddy... you seen any heroes around here?" Daxter hadn't realized he was on top of his friend because he was shocked when he looked more closely at the blonde "WHOA! What'd they do to you?" he didn't get a response," Jak, it's me... Daxter!" The ottsel whined desperately

. Jak took a look at him... but he flinched. I frowned at the small reaction. Daxter was getting annoyed by his best friend, "well, that's a fine hello"! I've been crawling around in this place risking my tail, literally-" he grabbed his tail to prove his point, "to save you! I've been looking for you for two years! Say something! Just this once!" he yelled into the poor guy's face grabbing the collar of his prison shirt, "Daxter, maybe you shou-. " I was cut off by Jak's sudden outburst, "I'm gonna kill praxis!" I jumped back nearly falling off the ledge. I was able to catch my footing.

I looked down at the bottomless pit. Thoughts of what could have happened if I fell flashed through my mind making me shiver. I shook those thoughts away. I watched as Daxter tried looking for a switch to let Jak loose. Jak was becoming restless and angry. Purple sparks flew around him. He broke the cuffs and Daxter fell off. Jak had begun to change. His once blue orbs now pitch black and his skin was a sickly white. His blonde hair turned a silver grey and his nails grew into these long black claws. He looked like a demon. Crap. Daxter coward behind me, "easy buddy, It's, it's your old pal Daxter remember?" Jak advanced towards us, lifting his arm to strike, "ARRRGGHH!" I shut my eyes and put my arms up to block his attack,"- Daxter..?" all of a sudden he stopped. He recognized the orange fur ball. He slowly changed back dropping on his knees. Daxter shouted at the blonde, "What the heck was that?! Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off!" The ottsel was suddenly enveloped into a tight embrace from his friend making him yelp in surprise, "I'm sorry, Dax." Jak apologized. I swear I was about ready to cry.

"Alright, enough with the mushy crap, I get that enough from her!" he pointed towards me. I giggled; I was always hugging the little guy and cuddling him like a pet. Jak looked up at me. I smiled and held out my hand. He shook it, "it's nice to finally meet you Jak, I'm Audrey," I greeted politely. He gave a curt nod and stood to get up. He was a lot taller then I was, then again I've always been on the short side. Daxter climbed on his usual place on Jak's shoulder. Like two peas in a pod," Come on, tall dark and gruesome. We're outta here!" Daxter was ready to get out of here and I'm plenty sure Jak was too.

Just as they were about to leave I remember I still had his clothes, "oh wait! Jak!" I called out. He turned around and looked at me, "these are for you, it would probably be better to wear these, it's probably a lot warmer and comfortable then your, uh, outfit." Jak looked down at his prison garments. He would be instantly noticed by crimson guards if he were to walk out with them, "thanks." He took the clothes from me and began to change.

I blushed, turning away to give him his privacy. Jak tapped my shoulder after he was done. He had on a long sleeve tunic, beige pants, steel toed boots, a metal ring that sat center of his chest and his goggle that pulled back his hair from his face. His red scarf tucked underneath and wrapped around his neck and he had his blue fingerless gloves, just like it was supposed to be. I grinned and gave him the thumbs up, "looking good!" he smirked. We finally made our way out of the prison's fortress, taking out some Krimson guards along the way.

* * *

_** Author's note:**_

_**( OMG! I finally got chapter 6 done! gahhhh! took long enough -_-". school's got me on a leash. sorry guys :(. but i finally have it up and ready! so enjoy! you know what to do :) )**_


	8. Chapter 7: The banner

Chapter 7:

* * *

We jumped down from a ledge into an alley that lead out to the city. Jak breathed in the polluted air, stretching his stiff muscles. It was a long time since he had seen what the outside looked like. I patted his back and we began to walk. Jak looked at his surroundings. Unlike me, he seemed pissed with the area. He glared at some of the civilians, scaring them off.

An old man in blue robes stepped towards us. I quickly went in defense mode, "Hello there strangers, my name are Kor can I help…" Kor greeted us but Jak quickly cut him off, "you look like a reasonably smart man. I need information, where the hell is this place!?" I prayed and hoped that Jak would beat the old man up, but sadly my prayers were not heard, "aah, sorry, he's new to the whole conversation thing" said Daxter. Kor recomposed himself, "well, my angry young friend, you are a guest of 'glorious' Haven city." Jak crossed his arms, "I was just a 'guest' of the 'good' baron's prison" he replied sarcastically. I noticed the little boy hiding behind the old coot. I smiled softly waving hello. The little boy smiled back, "inside the cell or inside the city…we are all his prisoners" Kor said solemnly.

The conversation was ended by the sound of heavy footsteps. A group of crimson guards had made their presence known, guns in their hands, "By order of his eminence, the Grand Protector of Haven City, Baron Praxis, everyone in this section is hereby under arrest for suspicion of Harboring underground fugitives. Surrender and die!" the leader yelled out. Daxter walked up to the guard carefully, "Aah, excuse me sir?" the guard looked down at the small rodent. "Don't you mean surrender...OR DIE?!" Kor backed away with the kid. "Not in this city, protect us from these guards, and I can lead you to someone who can help you!" he called to Jak, "young lady help me protect the child!" as much as I didn't like the old man I couldn't let the boy get harmed. I ran over to the kid and wrapped my arms around him. His little arms snaked around my neck tightly, burrowing his face in my neck. I looked behind me and a crimson guard had made his way behind me. I dodged as he took the butt of his gun and tried to hit me.

Jak was doing his best to fight off the shooting guards; he was getting angrier by the second. 'Any moment he would turn into his darker self' I thought to myself. I lunged forward, dodging another blow to the head. I rolled to the ground, covering the kid's head and got back up on my feet. I glared at the guard, sending him a swift kick to his gut. It wasn't a very strong kick but it was enough to get him to lurch back away long enough for us to escape. Jak saw the guard that was attacking me and gave the guard an uppercut to his jaw. He had finally made it to his breaking point and changed. His features changed and he attacked the guards with ease. The unfortunate thing was that the bodies didn't disappear like in the game.

These were actual people who died not even two seconds ago. The smell of rusty metal reached my nose. I pressed the kids face closer so he wouldn't be able to see. Blood was seeping out of the bodies. I tried to hold back my lunch. I looked over at Jak as he finished off the last of the guards. This was the result of the dark eco. Daxter was praising him for his new power. He didn't dare look at the bloody mess. Jak had turned back to himself dropping to his knees, "something's happening to me…something he did…I can't…control it." He grimaced.

We stood away from the area for the child's sake; Kor came out from his hiding spot rubbing his chin. "Very impressive..." he muttered. I glared at the old man, "there's nothing good about this!" I snapped. The old man was taken by surprise. I put my hand on Jak's shoulder, "are you okay Jak?" I asked gently. He nodded stiffly. Kor recovered. I put the kid down and ruffled his hair. He ran back to Kor hiding behind him again, "what you did was very brave…this child is important." Daxter examined the child closely, "this kid? He looks like kinda scruffy." The kid backed away from the talking animal, "Dax, you're scaring him." The ottsel pouted and climbed onto Jak's shoulder. "Thank you for your help, but I must get this boy to safety." Kor began to walk away with the kid, "hey! What about us?" Daxter yelled. "There is an underground group raging war against the baron. Its leader, the shadow, could use fighters like you! Got to the slums, find a dead end alley near the city wall. Ask for torn, he can help you" Kor replied. I glared at the old man, watching him leave, "I don't like him." "Why?" Jak asked curiously. "I just don't"

* * *

(From this point its 3rd person)

The blonde stared after the man but couldn't see why the girl didn't like him. Shrugging it off the trio went on their way towards the slums. They hijacked a poor guy's one person zoomer. Jak learned the ropes of how to drive and he rather liked the speed. He sped all the way to their destination, scaring the wits off his companions. Daxter practically dug his claws into Jak's shoulder, as Audrey held a vice grip around the boy's waist. Much to their relief and Jak's disappointment, they finally made it to the dead end alley.

Audrey quickly climbed off the zoomer, "land sweet land! I'll never leave you again!" she laid sprawled on the cold stone ground. Jak rolled his eyes grinning. He liked her more and more, "c'mon, it wasn't that bad" "not that bad?! You nearly rammed us into a building!" Daxter glared. The blonde chuckled, "hey, I'm new at this" "oh for the love of- let's just get this thing over with" said the brunette who rolled her eyes.

Daxter and Jak snickered at the fuming girl, but all too soon the atmosphere became serious when a tall blonde girl blocked their way.

Jak got between the two girls who were having a glaring contest, "uh, were looking for a guy named torn…Kor sent us…Um…" a tall figure with auburn hair pulled into dreads, similar clothing to Jak and gray tattoos on his face came into view taking the other blonde's place. Jak stepped back, "uh, are you…torn?" he asked unsure. "Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be" Daxter piped in. Audrey rolled her eyes at the three. Torn began to circle around us, as if he were inspecting us, "new faces make me nervous. Word is your out to join the fight for the city. Picking the wrong side could be… unhealthy" he grinned.

Jak stood his ground, "we want to see the shadow" torn chuckled," not likely. If oyu want to join something why don't you, your girlfriend and pet go join a circus?" he mocked. You could almost see the steam coming out of the brunette's ears, her face turning red in anger. Torn noticed, his grin getting bigger, "Heh, unless you got the fur for a really tough task?" He brought his hand behind his back, and pulled out a short but wide blade in the shape of a crescent. Daxter quivered at the sight of the blade. "Steal the Baron's banner from the top of the Ruined Tower and bring it back to me. Then maybe we'll talk." He flipped the blade in the air and caught it with ease. Audrey raised her fist, but Jak grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the crude man, "down, girl."

"Can you believe him?! The nerve of that guy!" Audrey flailed her arms in the air in aggravation. she was always fond of torn as a character, always finding his ride remarks hilarious, but when it comes to her that his remarks are being placed it, well, it ticked her off, "ooh we'll show him, right Jak?" Jak grinned and nodded his head. 'She sure is something' Jak thought to himself. The girl had spunk he had to admit. She wasn't like anyone he knew. The blonde chuckled as Audrey went on ranting. They made their way into another dead end alley. A small cliff led down to a sealed metal door. Jak jumped down first and caught the brunette. Putting her down, they watched the door unlock itself at their presence "you are now leaving the city" a robotic female voice echoed.

The water was dirty and disgusting. Who knew what lurked in there. Old buildings and foundations were somehow still standing. There was particular building that was still standing taller than the others. The banner was at the very top, blowing in the wind," you should wait here; it's not safe up there. It'll be faster if I go alone" "good idea."

The boys quickly went on their way.. They climbed onto the broken ledges and steps, making their way higher. They kicked a couple of little green monsters that resembled frogs and beat up the alligator looking ones. There were few close calls where the floor beneath them began to crumble nearly making them fall into the swampy water.

They climbed up the building and got the banner. Unfortunately when Jak had taken the banner out, The ground crumbled underneath them and they fell."WWHWHHHAAAA!" Daxter screamed. Jak rebounded off a fabric shelter, the ottsel not far behind, "WWHHOOAAA" At this point; Jak landed and started grinding down a rope, while Daxter landed on it on his crotch. "OOOOOAAAA!" Audrey winced, thanking whatever higher power she was a girl at the moment. The ottsel bounced off.

Meanwhile, Jak landed gracefully on the ground holding the banner proudly to Torn who appeared behind the small girl. Daxter not so graceful, landed on his stomach beside Jak. The tower crumbled apart. Torn gawked at the scene, "Yeah, I guess you guys are in."


	9. Chapter 8: Pipes, pipes, and more pipes!

The trio returned to the underground, looking rather refreshed. Daxter strutted his way to the wall pipe," Whew... being a big hero sure makes ya thirsty!" He took a hold of the lever, pulled it, and started drinking out of it. He made strange gurgling sounds but in an instant, he started spitting out the contents of the pipe, which wasn't water but brown sludge. "oh, ew, gross!" Audrey stuck her tongue out in disgust while Jak chuckled at his friend's misfortune. Daxter continued to hack out the nasty water out of his system.

Torn leaned on the table as he watched in amusement, "The Baron turned off all water to the slums. He's willing to sacrifice Innocent lives just to destroy the underground, I shouldn't be surprised. I've seen his evil before, while serving in the Krimzon Guard. That's why I quit." He looked away from the younger adults.

Audrey wasn't fazed but Jak was astonished by the new information, "You were a Krimzon Guard? Huh. Oh, that explains your... charming sense of humor." He smirked making the female snort in laughter. Torn growled and continued on, "My friend in the Guard tells me the valve to turn the water back on is located outside the city, at the Pumping Station."

"Outside the city? What about the security walls?"

"What about the Metal Heads?! It ain't no petting zoo out there... peeps be getting deep sixed!" Daxter jumped. Torn didn't seem to listen, "Find the large drain pipe in the north wall. It'll take you outside the city to the Pumping Station. Get to the main valve and open it. If you survive, the slums will be indebted to you. If not, maybe we'll have a touching moment of silence in your honor." He said sarcastically. Daxter whispered to himself, raising his fist threateningly, "I'd like to give him a 'touching moment'.

He gave out a smirk, before him, Jak, and Audrey headed to the Pumping Station, hijacking a two person zoomer on their way out. Daxter climbed onto the girl's shoulder. Jak had already climbed on to the drivers set waiting for them to get on, "are you coming, or not?" he looked annoyed. The two looked at each other nervously. "I don't have all day." Audrey climbed onto the passenger seat and quickly clipped on her belt. Jak raised the zoomer in the air and sped off.

Thankfully, he wasn't going as fast as last time.

They made it to the pumping station with little to no time at all. The north side of the city was the more rugged rundown area. The poorly made houses stood on their posts above the water. Putting the zoomer in park, they made their way drain pipe. Entering a security code, the door slowly opened and the trio made their way to the outside of the city. It was basically a small island attached to the city. The water pipes connected to the inside providing water to the people. Now all they had to do was find the Valve.

Audrey looked out towards the water. The sun was about to set soon giving the water a light glow and a more calming atmosphere. It had reminded her of the time when she, Lana, and their mothers had went to the beach. They had found a secluded area all for themselves. It was gorgeous the sun had shone brightly in the sky the water was calm and refreshing.

The flocks of seagulls were resting in the sand. Being the mischievous girls they were, they had dashed towards the unsuspecting birds, "Whoooohooo!" they screamed and laughed as they watched the flock quickly fly away in fright. Some of the feathers had fallen of the bodies and danced around the two girls.

It was wonderfully ruined when one seagull decided to get its revenge and dispose of its waste on top of Audrey's head. Lana couldn't stop laughing at her best friend. Audrey growled and pushed the blonde into the sea and dived in right after her. After a minute they both came up for air, staring at one another. Their faces cracked into huge grins and they busted out laughing. Their mothers watched from the shore and laughed along with them. It was one of Audrey's fondest memories.

Jak watched the brunette in deep thought. He was curious about her and how she had become friends with Daxter or why she even risked her life to save his having only met earlier today. He had a million questions running his mind. He couldn't help but notice her physic. He hadn't taken notice of her till now. Her short brown hair was wavy and short and slightly unkempt; the tips a golden auburn sort of color. Her bangs were swept to the side of her face. Her skin was glowing from the sun's warm rays. Her brown eyes shone brightly.

She seemed...Different, per say. She looked just like any other human being but something was off about her, like she didn't belong. Jak just couldn't put his thumb on it. He also hadn't noticed that Daxter was calling his name causing both teens to turn, "hey buddy, you in there? I've been hollering your name for 5 minutes!?" the ottsel waved his hand over the blonde's face. "Huh? Sorry, Dax. I'm still kind of out of it" he snapped out of his short daze. Daxter looked over to the girl, eyebrow raised, "right…any way, the valve" "oh yea! Let's go!" the brunette piped walking passed the boys and taking lead.

After walking all the way around the station they finally found the valve. Daxter being the cocky little ottsel he was pushed passed the teens cracking her stiff knuckles,"Aaah, the valve. Allow me." He struggled to turn the valve. The two exchanged amused glances. Jak pressed down on the valve, causing the skinny rodent to shoot up into a pipe. He screamed as he was sucked into many crooks and crannies as he made progress to the other side of the path set for him.

He was finally pushed into the pipes noose, "Jak, help... Jak, help... Jak... please... help..." the water pressure was squishing his body. Jak and Audrey quickly reached the hose and turned the valve there. Daxter gradually pull himself out, before being forced to the ground by a flow of water.

Jak couldn't help but grin and Audrey slapped her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter," Don't say it. Don't even chuckle! Next time, YOU turn the valve!" Daxter pointed a finger at Jak before passing out on the ground. Audrey giggle," you know, I think I like him like this" she grinned at Jak. Jak chuckled and picked his friend up before setting his slumped body on his shoulder.

It reached nightfall in haven city and the trio slowly walked the rest of the way back to the underground. It was quiet between Audrey and Jak. Daxter was still passed out on his shoulder. They had made some small chat but it quickly died. Both having questions and wanting answers.

Audrey opened her mouth to break the silence but was cut off, "so, how'd you meet Daxter, anyway?" Audrey swallowed," oh well, it's quite a long story, really," 'oh god what should I tell him!' she was having an internal war with herself, "I got time, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," he smirked. Audrey blushed.

'He's so cute. Darn it, no! Stay focused…GAHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL HIM!'

"Ah, well you see…" Jak waited for her to answer, "She found me," Daxter had woken up and saved her even though he hadn't realized he did. Jak raised an eyebrow, "after you and I got lost and separated, this girl grabbed my tail Yanked Me from out of my hiding spot!"

"hehe, still not over that?" she giggled nervously.

Daxter growled," NO! Anyway, she and I teamed up and found a job as bug exterminators and we've been partners ever since," he finished, petting his tail from the hurtful memory. Jak was more than a little confused, "wait, wait, so how'd did you find Daxter?" Audrey sighed, "This isn't exactly the first time I met you"

"huh?"

"I saw what happened to you and Daxter, I was going to help you but at that time I had no strength or any means of being able to help. I was practically useless and would've been overpowered," she looked down at the ground sadly, "I figured if I could help Daxter, I could help find you, and unfortunately it took a lot longer than we had hoped." She finished. Jak put his hand on her shoulder, making her stop in her tracks. "Thank you"

"h-huh?" he let go of her and smirked; "you helped and protected my best friend and even saved my life." Audrey was flabbergasted and a little flushed, "oh, uh, I mean, it was nothing really"

"I owe you" Audrey flailed her arms spastically at his response, "you owe me nothing! I wanted to help; I just wish we could have been sooner" she dropped her arms back to her side. Jak chuckled, "it was better than never coming at all." Audrey smiled, "hehe yea." "Hey! Last time I remembered I was the hero!" Daxter piped blowing up his chest proudly. The three laughed and went on their way talking about their time together.

After about half an hour they made it to the underground, going downstairs in a lighter pace this time. They saw torn with a spastic grin on his face, the slum's water is back on! I'd love to see the heads roll when the Baron finds out!" Jak crossed his arms and rolled his eyes,"Yeah, I'm sure he's losing lots of sleep over this 'arm-pit' of the city." He said sarcastically," We've done what you've asked. Now, when do we see the Shadow?"

Torn growled and got into Jak's face, "When I say so, IF I say so, But before I even think about it, I want you to take care of an ammo dump we've I.D'd in the Fortress. Lots of Krimzon Guards, constant patrols. We know it's vulnerable, and the Underground needs YOU to blow up all the ammo you find inside." As he spoke, he ended up knocking Daxter across the table," Get ALL of it, and we'll deal a body blow to the Baron." Daxter had finally recovered and jumped on the table," You're sending US in, tough guy! So what's with this "we'll deal a body blow" stuff?" he asked angrily.

Jak grinned, that's fine. I want the Baron to know that it's ME who's hurting him."

"Whoa, let me stop you right there" everyone turned their attention to the small female, "it's late and we should really get some rest. We can do this in the morning; they won't be expecting us then"

"The girl's right. Get some rest, but I want you up first thing tomorrow. You can rest here for the time being. Lights out" Torn agreed. Everyone had taken a bed of their own. Audrey took the one on the left closest to the desk. Jak took the bed next to hers and Daxter on the bunk on top of his. Torn was on the other side. It felt weird being in another bed that wasn't hers.

She and Daxter had mostly stayed with Osmo. His place was the closest she had to a home in the last two years.

Audrey's mind wondered about her home and if everyone was okay. Have they even noticed she'd gone missing? Was her mom was alright? She must have been worrying herself to death every night for her missing daughter. She didn't know when she would be back or if she ever will be. Why was she even here in the first place? She sighed. She always asked herself these questions. It was obvious she missed her family and friends. She missed hanging out with Lana and lying on the soft grass and letting the sun shine upon her with its warmth.

It's not so bad living in Haven. She did have Daxter by her side so she wasn't completely alone and having Jak for more company was great. She got her wish, but, it wasn't what she had expected either. she let go of her thoughts and questions for another time.

Audrey took off her boots, coat and holster and curled up under the rough blanket.

The bed was firm but after a long day it felt like the softest thing in the world. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

**(hey guys! i fixed this chapter alittle bit and im hoping to fix the last chapters as well. as i keep looking back on them, i noticed im missing some information and little details so ill probably go back and fix my mistakes so it would make better sense. when i had made this chapter i forgot jak was supposed to be this guy thats not very trusting let alone give random hugs to ppl he had just met so i fixed that now. i'm also hoping to get more in depth with my OC. i have a few surprise that im sure will get you on the edge of your seats. anyway i hope you look forward to future updates! happy holidays!) **


	10. Note to readers

Hey everybody!

I'm sorry i have not posted any chapters recently, my internet has been down and about and im currently on a library computer as we speak.

(Unfortunately, i forgot my USB which contained the new chapters -_-; )

I just wanted to say that Ms Curosity will continue on as soon as possible so no worries there lol

I want to thank everyone for reading my story even if its crappy lol and i want to thank those who posted reviews about my story, so again thank you!

(You know who you are! ;) )

I just wanted to let you guys now that i will be posting soon so keep an eye out and thank you for sticking with me.  
you guys are the best and i hope you have a _FAN_tastic day!

Hahaha see what i did there?_ FAN_tastic..as in _FAN_as in_ FAN_fiction.. :D ...no? okay... ( ._.)

Keep reading and i look foward to more reviews! (good or bad)

bui bi! 3


	11. Chapter 9: Stupid Tank

Chapter: 9

The next morning, Torn practically threw the trio out. It was about six A.M and the sky was still dark; the sun barely lighting the horizon. The stars and moon were slowly fading away. Audrey sighed and pushed her hair back and shagged it down to its usual hairstyle, her bangs spilling out in front of her face. Jak stretched out his arms, his muscles rippling beneath his tunic. Audrey blushed and looked away. Daxter lay slumped on Audrey's shoulder, mumbling about hot babes and pants. She held her folded jacket in her arms not being able to put it on with Daxter on board her shoulder. They walked their way to the fortress Jak not having the energy or the awareness to drive. They cut through many alleys until they made it to a dead end. The back wall was painted red and white; a pair of double doors with the baron's signature painted. Audrey Stepped forward to the doors but they didn't slid open. She frowned, "so how do we get in?" Jak looked around and noticed a huge vent at the far end corner,"how about that?" he pointed. Audrey smiled and skipped towards it. It looked big enough to fit them both. The two boys watched as she tugged on the metal vent trying to pry it open with her small hands, "It. Won't. Budge!" she said between breaths. She shrieked when her fingers slipped after pulling too hard and fell backwards. A pair of warm strong arms caught her around her middle. Audrey blinked. She looked up and found herself starring into dark blue eyes. A small squeal came out of her lips. Jak chuckled at her reddening face making her turn into even darker shades of red, "are you okay?" he asked. Audrey couldn't find her voice so instead she nodded. He smirked and helped her stand up right. Audrey coughed and looked away, trying to regain her composure. Jak pried the vent open with ease. The brunette pouted, "I loosened it" she stated before crawling into the vent. Jak rolled his eyes and smirked at her figure, "sure you did" Daxter chuckled into his hand before they followed her in and pulled the vent back into place.

Audrey kicked the vent grate with enough force it clattered noisily on the tiled floor. She looked down, seeing they were almost to the ceiling. She heaved herself down and jumped, landing on her feet; Jak following suit. Dusting off her coat she pulled it on and surveyed the area. A security tank stood in place; its spiked roller moving on its own accord. A couple of operating machines were set up behind it, its buttons lighting up in uncoordinated patterns. She looked to her left and noticed a circular room and a heavy looking gate at the end. Something about this room was familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it. It seemed pretty important. It seemed ironic how many times she's played the game and she couldn't remember what was supposed to happen. She starred at the tank for a while as Jak made his way into the room, and then it clicked. Audrey's eyes were as big as saucers as she saw the gun mounted on the top of the tank had pointed its target at her head," oh shi-!" she jumped out of the way when she heard it fire a missile and landed on the spot she once stood. Audrey scrambled to her feet and ran towards Jak who already started running ahead. The security tank followed after them, shooting its laser bullets at them. Daxter screamed and hung onto Jak's shoulder for dear life, "get us out of here, Jak!"

I'm trying!" he growled.

The tank continued to fire at the walls around them. Jak saw a huge metal gate blocking their path. A security pad rested on the wall beside it, "Audrey! I need you to open the gate! I'll cover you!"

"What!? Why me!"

"You're closest to it!"

Audrey yelped, barely dodging another shot. She dashed ahead of the blonde as he distracted the heavy machinery. She reached the pad and tried typing random codes. Every code she typed came out as an error. Audrey punched the wall in frustration," work!" Looking behind her she found Jak struggling to keep up with the death machine. With an aggravated grunt, she took out her eco pistol and bashed the pad with the butt of her gun. The pad broke and let out a spluttered, 'access granted.' Audrey let out a victorious whoop as she watched the gate fly open," jak let's go! Aghh!" she ducked again as the bullet aimed for her head.

Jak grunted and ran passed the gate grabbing the brunette's wrist and into safety. The gate flew back down with a slam stopping the death machine in its tracks. Jak and Audrey huffed in exhaustion, "phew! That was a close one! Right guys?" Daxter grinned at the still exhausted teens. Jak rolled his eyes and smacked the ottsel on the head,"Hey!" "I wouldn't sing victory just yet" Audrey pointed to the tank as it smashed the gate down, "doesn't this thing ever give up?!" Daxter freaked

Jak and Audrey climbed the massive crates behind them. There was an opening to the next room and they climbed threw it, stepping on a ledge. The tank crashed into the other gate and searched for the trio. Jak scanned the room for a way out and found an electric eco fence on the other side. He pointed to the fence and the rotating platform machines in front of them. Audrey nodded and took the lead.

The made it across the room silently enough. The fence's power shut down and they eventually made it to the ammo dump filled with crates after passing though an automatic gun machine room. What a nightmare that was, to say the least, it was not Audrey's favorite room.

Jak picked up a security card lying carelessly atop a crate, "cool! That's a security pass. We need those to get through city check points!" Daxter exclaimed.

Then... the sound of a clank and a bunch of footsteps were heard.

Daxter had shushed them as they silently made their way to a grate on the floor and looked down to see two guards coming towards a pair of Metal Heads on the floor beneath.

"These barrels are the latest shipment of eco. The Baron says take them

and get out!" the guard spoke gruffly to the creatures.

The creatures let out an animalistic growl, but the guards brought out their guns and aimed at them.

"Metal Heads in the city? Why are the guards giving them eco?" jak turned to Audrey.

The young woman knew exactly why they were doing this but she couldn't tell jak the whole truth,

"I don't know, could he be bribing them?" she hinted.

Before an answer came... the sound of a whirr was heard. They turned to find another security tank I the same room. The tank aimed and shot at the trio.

They dodged the shots, and separated around the room. The tank fired a bullet at Jak who hid behind one of the cooling tanks in the middle of the room. The renegade got out of the way just in time for the tank to explode. "Jak get the tank to hit the cooling tower! It's our ticket to getting out!" Audrey demanded. "How do you know?" he called back.

"JUST DO IT!" she barked.

With an aggravated grunt Jak leapt to the side as another bullet came hurtling towards him. The two worked together to make the rest of the tower explode with much success I might add. A loud honking sound blared throughout the room as a computerized voice alerted them that the room was about to blow up in just 30 seconds, "let's get the hell outta here!" Daxter shrieked. Jak grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled her towards the exit. Just as they were about to jump a loud rumbling sound occurred followed by the destruction of the ammo dump.

The jump didn't go into slow motion like she had recalled in the game. the sense of vertigo and nausea hit Audrey's stomach as they began to fall down. She screamed as they hit the ground with a loud umpf. Audrey had fallen on top of the blonde and scrambled to get off him in embarrassing panic. Almost immediately, Jak sat up from his position, and Daxter popped his head out from underneath him.

With a dizzying headache Daxter snapped out of his daze," This place has too much excitement. We need to move back to the country!"

Jak grinned mischievously and stood up letting the ottsel breath. He held out his hand to the young girl who gratefully grabbed it. She yelped when he gave her arm a strong tug and brought her to her feet. She took a minute to compose herself and the trio took off back to the underground.

* * *

**_Authors note:_**

_HAHA! i finally got the internet back! i'm so sorry to my viewers for such the long wait. my internet was down and i don't really like to go to the library (at least not the one in my area) but i finally got the internet hooked up to my place so no more problemos! _

_i know there isn't much going on in this chapter but don't worry the story is still in progress. the next chapters will get better. _

_i want to address a review that i gotten from __**DarkEcoFreak**__**:**_

_im glad you liked my story and im glad that it got your attention. you are right, jak does seem to be too nice in this fic so hopefully i can go back and rework that area. looking back in my last chapter i saw my errors and i feel silly about it. so thank you for bringing that to my attention lol. _

_thank you to all my viewers and those that reviewed! if there is anything that you feel is wrong in this fic or have any ideas you'd like to pitch in, please feel free too. i even take criticism into consideration. i understand that their are probably a lot of errors seeing as i am still an amateur writer but i'm doing the best i can._

_so thank you so much, you guys, i love you and i hope you keep reading! :) _


	12. Chapter 10: ooh! puppies!

Daxter waltzed in with a smug look on his face with Jak and Audrey trailing behind, 'the 'demolition trio' has returned! One barbecued ammo dump served up hot!"

Jak rolled his eye and went back to business," We saw something odd while torching that ammo. The Baron's guards were giving barrels filled with eco to a group of Metal Heads!" Torn looked surprised at the new information,"Really! The Shadow will be interested to hear that." He said thoughtfully.

"You know, so far your gigs have been easier than stealin' grass from a sleeping yakow." Daxter pointed at the ex commander accusingly.

Torn chuckled darkly, "You and the rodent want to start proving yourselves? One of our 'suppliers' needs his payment delivered - a bag of Eco ore. Take the zoomer parked out back and drive it to the Hip Hog Heaven saloon in South Town. Ask for Krew - he'll be there. And don't let the Baron's patrols stop you." he glared," By the way, when you get there, pump Krew for information. He's wired into the City and may know what the Baron is up to. "

He ended up turning his back to the trio.

"You can count on us!"

"Are you still here?"

* * *

They made it to the saloon in good timing. They had ran into the kg the moment they entered the industrial section but Jak kicked the zoomer in gear and managed to slip right threw them. Audrey had nearly fallen off multiple times as she held the package in her hands while she tried to wrap herself around the blonde's waist. The alarm had finally stopped blaring once they entered the bar. It smelled heavily of cheap beer and smoked cigarettes. Audrey tried to suppress the cough that threatened to come out. Daxter pushed passed the teen's legs"Let me handle this, Jak. Watch my finesse and style!"

"Don't forget to ask about..."

"Everything's cool. Nobody panic."

Audrey rolled her eyes at the ottsel sharing a look with the renegade.

He went towards a tall muscular figure wearing what could only be armor made of metal head bones and with black skin who Audrey only knew as sig. Sig looked surprised as the ottsel passed him by, "Hey, big guy!"

An overly obese man came into view. He flew in a flying contraption that seemed to barely support his weight, His very skinny legs dangling from underneath.

Poor machine.

"You Krew? Well we shook the heat and your shipments in primo condition"

Krew smiled smugly, "That's good 'ey, because a cargo of rare eco ore is worth more than ten of your lives, mmmm and of course, I'd be forced to collect... ah slowly. Heh"

"heh. The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days."His attention was brought to Jak as he spoke, and then it was brought back to Daxter, "And what do we have here? The Shadow's mascot of the month?"

The fat man grabbed a hold of daxter and began to stroke him, "Oooh, soft... Sig, this fur would go well with my silk suits, ey?"Audrey wanted to throw up. She always despised him, if not even more. Krew placed his attention to her, much to her disappointment, "and who is this? " he circled around her scanning her body up and down. Audrey sneered and hid behind Jak who held out his arm over her protectively," ooh yes, she's quiet the beaut. Why don't you come and work for me, ey? I could definitely use you, heh, if ya' know what I mean, ey." he winked.

The brunette blled up her fists and tried to control her gagging, "not even for all the money in the world." Krew glared heatedly and turned away, "very well, ey!"

The ottsel managed to get out of the man's chubby grasp and smiled nervously," Listen, ah, tons of fun, anyone can see that you, uh, and I have the real juice in this burg. We're both players, right? We're both looking for a piece of the action, right? I think we can do business, right?" his voice became a higher octave as he spoke.

Jak began to become frustrated and frankly a little pissed off," We did you a favor, now it's our turn. Why is the Baron giving eco to Metal Heads?" he asked angrily.

Krew flew up to the blonde's face, "Questions like that could get a person killed 'ey!" he retorted spitting out every word. The two teens backed away from the upcoming saliva that fell to the floor. Krew turned his back on them, "Sig, pay 'el Capitan' here and his friends a bonus." The black man, being Sig, gave Jak the Scatter Gun, "If you want to see what that baby can do, try the Gun Course outside show me some skill with that hardware, and I'll hire you for a job or two 'ey."

Jak let Audrey out the door first keeping an eye on the fat man before heading out himself.

Once they were out of ear shot, Audrey exploded into a fit, "EW! For god's sake! What the hell if wrong with that guy!" she rubbed her arms ferociously trying to take out the horrid tingling sensation crawling up her arms, "he's disgusting!"

"You're telling me! You're not the one who got molested by his ugly clammy fat hands!" Daxter pretended to barf out his insides over Jak's shoulder.

Jak placed his hand on her shoulder sympathetically, "let's just hurry up and go, do you know where the gun course is" he asked.

Audrey nodded and the three headed into the direction of the course.

* * *

A half hour later Jak had beaten the gun course with first place and collected the ammo. They headed out and went back to the bar. Audrey stopped by the door, "you guys go on a head, I don't want to be in the same room as him" Jak nodded and went inside. Audrey leaned against the metal wall waiting for the boys. The door opened and sig came out walking towards the pumping station most likely but not without sending a friendly smile her way. For a big guy in metal head armor he was pretty cool. He was one of her favorite characters.

A minute later Jak and Daxter came out," cmon we need to head out to the pumping station and take out some metal heads"

"oo joy, what fun we'll have," she said sarcastically. Jak rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of a passing zoomer knocking the guy off the seat and taking his place, reaching out his arm to her. Audrey sighed and grabbed his hand pulling herself on to the back of the zoomer. she wrapped her arms around his waist and they headed off.

* * *

The final Metal-Head was down for the count.

"BOOM! Home team 5, Metal Heads nothing. That was the last one. Tell Krew we got 'em all cooked and caned. I'm gonna clean Peace Maker and pick up the trophies. Ya did good, rookies."

the mission went smoothly save for a few minor scratches. they collected the gems that popped out of the dead corpses and left the station. suddenly Jak stopped in his tracks, a dazed look in his blue eyes. Audrey looked at him concerned, "Jak you okay?" he didn't answer her. instead he began to walk ahead as if in a trance,

"Jak, buddy?"

Daxter looked up at the brunette, " whats wrong with him?" he asked

"i don't know" she shrugged. Daxter climbed onto her shoulder. Audrey followed Jak as they made their way around the boardwalk. no matter how many times they called he wouldn't pay any attention. jak stepped in front of an old makeshift house and pushed back the curtains._ inst this the oracles sanctuary? she wondered, is that why hes like this? are they... calling him? _

the female stepped in to the candle lit room. the statue of the oracle sat proudly in front of them. its eyes glowing eerily, "hey look its one of those oracle thingies, me and Jakkie boy used to collects precursor orbs so we could get its power cells back home"

"Greetings, great warrior." a booming voice greeted. Audrey jumped in surprise at the sudden volume,"I sense there is a dark rage burning within you, and in time, it'll destroy you with its madness. Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creatures that you call the Metal Heads. Bring me 25 of their skull gems and I will teach you how to control these powers!"

the orcale shot out a wave of dark eco into Jak making his transform into his darker self.

jak dropped down to the floor in a crouched position. he looked around the room with his black irises. his eyes landing on the the girl and the ottsel.

Audrey stood completely still as Jak approached her. he seemed...curious... of her. he stood on his feet in front of her and began to..wait...was he sniffing her?!

jak grinned maliciously as if he liked the way she smelled of honey. it didn't seem that he would attack her but that didn't mean she wasn't at all cautious of what he may or may not do.

"jak, do you remember who i am?" she asked softly.

the white haired demon cocked his head curiously at her. sparks of dark eco cracked around him. he watched her intently as she moved her hands up and pointed at herself, "i'm Audrey, remember? and this is your best friend, daxter," she lifted her finger to the ottsel who waved at him.

"Dax-terrr..." he groveled with a deep throaty voice.

"that's right big guy"

Audrey sighed and sat on one of the crates beside her. Jak crawled over to her and sat on the floor beside her still observing her. he didn't seem all that threatening. he acted more like an animal, a dog, even. a very dangerous, dark eco filled dog.

soon enough he reverted back to himself. he eyed the girl wearily," did i...?" she seemed to understand what he was refereeing to and smiled, " no you didn't, don't worry" he let out a shaky breath and they walked out the house.

Jak stared at the girl beside him," were..you scared?"

Audrey blinked," what? no. not at all. your surprised me that's all."

the blonde looked surprised, " really?"

Audrey nodded,"really."

"so your fine with this?"

"absolutely"

he wondered why she hadn't asked an questions about why he is the way he is. she seemed at peace with it. too at peace. she should be scared of him, fearful. she should be running away calling him the monster that he is, but she's not.

he didn't question her after that though. they walked in comfortable silence back to the hip hog saloon.

* * *

Author's note"

well alrighty then, there's that chapter. hope you guys liked it. again love the reviews guys. Audrey is kinda Mary sueish. but its on purpose. ill spoil you guys a bit

a few chapters later there will be a point in time that audreys personality might change do to some events that leave her kinda messed up and when you read it you will understand why.

at this point i want Audrey to be the regular teen girl kinda happy go lucky girl no matter how many bad things happen to her or the problems she will run into. you can say shes kinda like a beacon of hope especially to our favorite hero. you see so much sadness in this game. alot of depression. jak has to go through all kinds of crap so i was hoping that Audrey could lift his spirits. shes supposed to be the goofy sweet girl with a bit of a temper . yea kinda Mary sue-ish but she will change lol

lol funny thing too: i read a lot of fan fiction and i used to think that the OC characters who are the goth very depressed hates life kinda character and looks for comfort in another were Mary sue-ish lol. you know, the ones that always where black and have crazy highlights and stuff like that. it was too common for me and rather silly and boring.

so instead why not just put a normal girl who may seem too typical and switch things up a bit. Audrey has a bunch of twists still yet to be uncovered. it seems silly at the beginning but the story will become, if not more, serious. and i hope you guys will stick with till the end.

anyway hope you guys like it and i will see you in the next chapter! :)

review, Review, REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 11: We're off to see the Wizard!

The brunette stepped beside the renegade as they entered the bar once more. Krew sensed their presence and turned with a smirk, "You three are turning out to be quite useful, ey? Mmm, I have another task for you. The Sewers used to be a fabulous smuggling route for me before the Baron installed security devices."

"And before those late night snack runs kept you from fitting out the

front door" the ottsel commented. Krew sneered at the orange ferret.

Audrey crossed her arms in front of her, "I bet you've hatched another 'brilliant' plan in that hungry little brain of yours. So... who or what do we have to shake down, knock out, or blow up?" she smirked haughtily .

Jak stared at her in incredulity. She took the words right out of his mouth word by word exactly. How would she know that though?

Krew had interrupted his thoughts when he spoke again," Well, I need someone to go down and shoot every Sentry Gun in the Sewers, and I'd give you a sweet weapon upgrade if you succeed." He winked at the brunette who in return scowled.

"Let me guess... Dank, murky water? Reeks worse than your breath at an oyster fest?"

The fat mans eye twitched in aggravation.

"Fuller o' Metal Heads than your plate at a one pass buffet?"

Okay daxter that's enough.

Krew emitted a low growl from his throat.

"And of course, weapons more lethal than your 'ever so tighty whiteys!' on a hot summer day?" the man looked about ready to murder," Look, donut hole, why don't WE float around here looking hot and heavy, and YOU go roto-root the pipes?"

"We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!" Jak growled.

"I should have had you knee-capped, ey?" krew barked. He hauled his machine away from the three, "All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Mmmmm, Metal Heads need eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads Agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule."

"Yeah, but how long can that deal last?" the blonde asked.

"Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron Praxis NEEDS this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is." The man growled.

"The baron is stupid to think a deal like that will hold." Audrey glared heatedly.

"I'd watch my mouth if I we're you, ey girly?" Krew threatened.

"Daxter, Audrey and I will clear your sewers. And, we haven't forgotten about that weapons upgrade you promised in return." The renegade smirked.

Audrey chuckled darkly and followed out the door.

"Blood suckers!"

* * *

"Well, here it is"

They arrived in the middle of the industrial section. In one corner of the street a ramp lead down to into the sewer in which the trio now stood outside of. A faint yet strong odor began to stretch out towards them. Daxter wafted away the smell from his nose," pew yew, it reeks down there! And we have to go in there?" he complained.

"Yup, pretty gross, huh?"

"Yea no kidding" Jak added. Audrey giggled," Well good luck you two." Jak frowned, "Wait you're not coming?"

The brunette smiled softly, "Not this time, I have an errand to run, ill meet you back at the underground when you get the chance, oh and watch out for the metal heads down there!"

Jak and Daxter watched her make her way across the street before disappearing in the crowd.

"Where do you think she's goin'?"

Jak shrugged. Whatever she had to do he'll find out later. The blonde proceeded down the ramp and waited for the heavy doors to open.

(oh no! where'd Audrey go!?)

* * *

Having finished the mission, getting a new toy and beating the said toy's record, Jak and Daxter headed back to the underground. Once they stepped in they looked around the room.

No Audrey.

"One of the Baron's mining operations is under attack by the Metal Heads," Torn informed.

"That's not OUR problem." Jak scowled.

"It IS our problem when the foreman's one of the Underground's best informants!" torn barked bringing his hands down on the table, "His name is Vin, and he's just valuable enough to save. Find the warp gate at the Power Station and use it to travel to the Strip Mine so you can rescue Vin's pathetic hide".

Daxter hopped on to the table, "Hey, Tattooed Wonder, how come we get all the crappy missions?!"

"Because I... DON'T... LIKE... YOU!" He emphasized every word with hinted malice, forcing the ottsel to back away. Daxter fell off the table and landed on the floor on his back agreeing nervously," Fair enough...

"Whatever deal the Baron made with the Metal Heads, the city's eco is almost gone, and his time is running out. If we don't get the kid back on the throne soon, there may not be a city left to defend!" Torn noticed the girl wasn't with them," where's your girlfriend?" Jak glared at the ex commander. A slight red tint marked his cheeks," she not my girlfriend and I don't know."

"heh, whatever, get goin'"

Jak took that as his queue to leave.

* * *

The renegade and his companion saved Vin from the strip mine and returned back to the power station, leaving the nervous wreck to his devices.

Krew had called Jak from the communicator and asked them to come by. The communicator, no bigger then a cell phone really, was pocketed away just in time to see a running, out of breath, female run towards them with a goofy grin on her face.

"Took ya long enough'," Daxter scowled, hands at his hips. Audrey sucked in a deep breath,"he- sorry-about that. I had to do something, but I'm back! What I miss?"

"Not much, were about to go see krew"

"Ugh, again?" She sighed. Jak chuckled and dragged the whining girl back to the bar.

* * *

"I have a proposition for you, Jak. Racing is the biggest sport in the city! Erol is the undisputed grand champion. He's crazy and dangerous on the track. Haha. My kind of guy." Krew chuckled, " Only a fool would dare race against him, 'ey! And that's where you three come in. A client of mine is looking for a fast driver for her racing team. Here's a security pass to get you into the stadium section." He handed Jak the pass, krew took out a packet of paper from behind him, "Uh, and your contract, with just a few trifles for me. I've ah, already signed your name to save time, mmmmmnn."

In an instant, Daxter reached for it and started reading aloud," We the racers hereby agree to give Krew all proceeds from race earnings, endorsement fees, broadcast royalties, syndications residuals, vehicle sponsorships, mall appearance fees, collectible card assets, fast-food tie-ins, use of likeness rights, talk show deals, clothing lines, all print rights including book, novella, comic, pamphlet, tickertape, neon sign and bathroom graffiti designs..."

As he spoke, Jak started to feel lethargic, but still kept listening. Audrey had leaned into the blonde resting her head on his shoulder dozed off. Daxter turned a page on the contract, took a deep breath and started reading Again, "Toy rights, shoe lines, mood rings, game rights."

"GAME RIGHTS!?" He screeched, waking the other two up in a startle.

Daxter brought his attention back towards the contact and continued, "Vitamin endorsements, city kickbacks, movie deals, and of course, all death and dismemberment accident insurance claims…"

"Heh heh heh... we can work out the tiny details later." He laughed," If you can get from here to the Race Garage near the stadium in less than 3 minutes, my client said that she would consider letting you drive for her team. Make me proud, mmmm!"

Jak waved him off and they stepped outside.

The cold brisk air slapped them awake. Audrey yawned and stretched while Jak grabbed a zoomer.

Just as the female was about to get on behind him and idea popped into her head," hold on a sec"

She looked up above her and waited until a similar zoomer came by she leapt into the air and grabbed a hold of one of the panels. She swung herself up effectively kicking the driver off his seat. The man ran off in terror lucky for her.

Jak chuckled at her," what, you don't trust me?" "Psh, please, Jak. Don't make me laugh. You drive like a speed demon and nearly crashed us into a building" she stuck her tongue out; "let's make this a race shall we?"

"Alright, what terms?"

The brunette thought about it for a moment," Winner gets to drive from now on"

"And, the loser?"

"Loser has to pay for the next meal"

"You're on"

"Hey don't I get a say in this?!"

"No" "no"

The ottsel pouted and grabbed on to his best friend's shoulder tightly, "alright! On my mark!" Daxter shouted.

"Get set!"

He looked between racers with a big grin.

"GO!"

The two flew off in a blur. They passed between buildings and tried to cut each other off. They had made it into the 'better' part if the city with Audrey in the lead. She looked behind her shoulder and laughed at the receding Jak, "better hurry up jakkie boy!"

They flew atop the water way bridge. Jak smirked and disappeared under the bridge. Audrey looked back again only to see he wasn't behind her "Oh yea!" She took this as a victory sign and whooped.

"Hey sweetheart!"

"wha-?"Confused, she looked around her but she didn't see the owner of the voice or his partner.

"Down here!" the voice echoed.

Audrey glimpsed below her to see the orange ottsel waving up at her with a smug grin on his face. Jak was in the water way cutting corners and gaining momentum.

"Shit!"

She picked up the speed nearly knocking into a kg. Jak changed hover zones as they both headed to the end of the bridge effectively cutting her off and taking the lead, "NO!" he heard her shout. They took a sharp right and jerked a couple other turns. The stadium was just a few feet away from them. Audrey speed up and the two were head to head. The brunette was surly going to make it there first, but of course fate had other ideas. A large truck like zoomer crossed her line of vision and she immediately cranked the breaks and jerked away before crashing into the vehicle. Jak went ahead and crossed the finish line.

"whoo! Oh yea were bad!" Daxter yelled out victoriously. A minute later Audrey came up with a scowl on her face, "whatever, that was a foul!"

"Was not! We won fair and square" Daxter pointed challengingly.

"No way! A damn truck nearly killed me!"

"aw too bad! What'cha gonna do about it? huh?"

Audrey jumped off the zoomer and lunged for the rodent only to get caught by the winner," hehe, take it easy munchkin…"

"MUNCHKIN!?" she screeched, "did you seriously call me munchkin!?"

The boy chuckled," well you're not exactly tall to call you otherwise" he pointed out. Audrey fumed and crossed her arms in front of her. It was true. Standing at 5'2' compared to Jak's 5'8 she was on the small side.

"That's right folks, Audrey's a sore loser AND a midget!" Daxter took delight in teasing the girl, as he continued on with all sorts of nicknames. Audrey stepped on his tail earning her a death glare and line of profanities her way. She looked away as if innocent and whistled a tune. Jak rolled his eyes and patted the girl on the back, "not bad though, you gave me a run for my money" "seriously?" she perked. "heh, yea. Maybe next time will go at it again and I might just let you win" he chuckled as he began to walk away.

Audrey gaped," let me win!? Might!? Jak you get back here!" she ran after the running renegade with a fist in the air.

* * *

"Alright, alright, calm down, there's enough to go around" Audrey called out as she stirred the huge pot of stew with a ladle.

The children were gaining anxiousness in the line as they waited for their meal excitedly; "alright-y, here you go," she took the child's bowl and filled it with soup before doing the same to the next.

A plump woman with graying brown hair in a messy bun next to her smiled fondly at the young girl, "thank you so much Audrey, you've been such a big help around here, I can't thank you enough for all the trouble we've put you through"

"Don't mention it Priscilla. It's no trouble at all," the brunette smiled at the woman. Audrey volunteered at the haven orphanage in the slums. She started not long after her arrival in haven when she spotted two children out in the street with ragged clothing and dirt on their sad faces. She had asked them for their parents but they said they didn't have any.

They had no place to go, so she took them back home to Osmos' shop and got them cleaned up. The old man gave her directions to the orphanage and she wounded up helping out every chance she could.

"How's the new job, the one you've been telling me about?" she asked as she grabbed for more utensils and passed them to the children. She had a slight British accent in her words.

Audrey paused and cleared her throat, for a moment she had thought of Jak and the underground but Priscilla and the children couldn't know, so she lied instead, "oh, um great! It's been pretty good. Pays okay, but I'm not complaining." Priscilla smiled, "as I always say, any money is good money!" the women stated, "heh yea" Audrey chuckled nervously, "so anything new?"

"Oh the boys have been getting into a fuss about some man they call a 'hero' or what nonsense" she huffed.

Audrey raised an eyebrow, "a hero? Where are they getting that?"

Priscilla looked around and leaned in closer, "There was a breakout at the prison recently, a man and the baron is going out and about to find him. Apparently the same man blew up a section of the Crimson guard security unit. It's supposed to be some kind of rebellious act against the baron of some sort, eh, what do I know?"

"Really? That's daring" Audrey commented as she watched the plump woman pick up a bin of dirty dishes.

"Stupid is more like it! He is going to get us all killed." She whispered harshly to the brunette so the kids wouldn't get riled up. Audrey nodded, "has there been anything else?" she whispered back.

"They say a woman has been seen with him but they can't be sure. They say this man is dangerous, sweetie I'd be careful if I were you. Don't stay out at night for too long. Whoever the man is, he is bad news." with that said, Priscilla left behind the kitchen doors leaving Audrey to think about the conversation.

* * *

"Thank you again Audrey! And please come back any time. the children love it when you visit" Priscilla held Audrey's hand affectionately. Audrey couldn't help but smile back, "don't worry, I'll be back soon, promise!" Audrey waved at the boys and girls crowding around the doorway as she walked away.

So the baron is looking for her now. This made things more interesting and more troubling. He can't find out who she is. Who knows what would happen. What if he did find her and somehow made a connection to the orphanage. No. she can't let him do that. She needed to be more careful.

Audrey sighed in frustration. Life just kept throwing things at her face. She pulled out her communicator and checked the time on the corner of the screen, it was 4: 45 pm.

Jak was probably done by now since she left almost two hours ago. She cursed herself mentally and began to jog back to the entrance of the sewer. It took her 10 minutes to get there just in time to see Jak and Daxter on their way.

* * *

**_(Author's note)_**

**_hey everyone! i'm back! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!_**

**_so we found out what Audrey likes to do in her spare time so that's a plus. _**

**_now to those of you who review (btw your awesome!) i know i havent gotten around to replying to you but dont get me wrong, ive tried! like a hundred times. in my author's notes i write a reply to each one of you but everytime i try to submit the damn document online my internet freezes up and everything gets erased which is why i like to keep this note as short as i can because the internet is going screwy and my computer is old :/ _**

**_but i really like to thank you guys and i will try to reply soon as i can. _**

**_im really glad you guys like the story and i'm updating as fast as i can. _**

**_angelnieves1656: i am planning to make this story go into the third game and possibly the fourth. i believes that when everything is going to spice up even more so watch out for that ;) and i dont want to give too much away about the 'oil like' substance found in Audrey world but you are heading into the right direction and im planning to get into more detail about that in the story as it progresses. _**

**_as to everyone else im really glad you like it and i look forward to more of your reviews and thanks to those who have Favorited my story and are reading as we go along further. _**

**_i love you guys! your the best!_**


End file.
